


A Recital

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. There were various emotions as the Sewer King performed a vocal recital in a small chamber.





	A Recital

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

There were various emotions as the Sewer King performed a vocal recital in a small chamber. Tears. One scowl. One smile. 

Alligators wagged their tails repeatedly. Children looked ahead with neutral expressions. They usually winced while the Sewer King performed. That was when his eyes widened. 

His children were deaf.

 

THE END


End file.
